La Fleure Qui Est Belle
by Cat Foxglove
Summary: Kenshin is a gay (?, note the ?) man who has hired a courtesan. The story unfolds through twists and turns from their meeting. The real question is, if he doesn't, or doesn't think he does, but she does, could he? Complete! Finis! No more to come, ever.
1. Chapter One

La Fleure Qui Est Belle

(The flower that is beautiful...incorrect French, actually.  But I have yet to think of a better title)

Cat Foxglove

_            Well, here I am, venturing into the ever-increasingly stormy waters of the fanfiction universe.  However, this time it isn't Labyrinth that I'm writing about, oh no.  It's Kenshin._

_            This story is being formed around a chat that Clarus and I had quite some time ago, and which I am now turning into an actual story, with her permission of course.  I got the idea from Shini no Miko, who turned one of the chats that she and I had had well over two years ago, now, into Ochiru._

_            **WARNING:**  Do not read any farther if you disapprove of homosexual relationships.  _

**_WARNING 2_**_: This story is AU, and, in being so, has nothing to do with the RK anime or manga.  I do not intend to bring in any of the other characters.  The plotline is original and does not follow that of the anime or manga.  And, from now on, since people are taking offence at my taking offence at THEM…well, I'm tempted to not continue, and allow this fic to slide into the oubliette where the rest of my piece of fanfiction reside.  However, that would only mean that they won, so I'll continue to plot along, buoyed by the reviews of those of you who actually seem to care, and I'll take note of the others.  This will be finished, if it takes another year._

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters therein.  I am making no profit from writing this piece of work.  If I were, my editors would be handling the idiots who have no constructive criticism to leave, and don't have the ability to interpret sarcasm through text alone._

Chapter One

The dance hall was dark, the scent of perfume and cigar smoke hanging in the air, creating a cloyingly sweet yet acrid scent that seemed to blanket the entire space. He was there to look for a girl, of all things.  She had to be cheap, and would preferably be one who looked desperate enough to let me do what he wanted with her – namely, not touch her.  The hall is full of men in full dress, and women in not much at all…as was only to be expected of one of these places.  After all, the women were here to be entertainment, and perhaps to find a man who would hire them for more personal work.  Currently, he was bored, and leaning against a wall on one side of the dance floor.  He'd danced a few times, with different girls, but none of them struck him as being right for the job.

She couldn't comprehend what was wrong.  As of late, there had been no one who wished to hire her, and there had a been a period where she had been one of the most popular entertainers in the city.  It was troublesome, as she needed money, for this was a city of artifice, and no flower could survive without the means to keep herself in the limelight.  

His eyes fell on her from the other side of the hall.  Judging by her state of dress, she'd fallen on difficult times; perhaps she would work for his purposes.  He crossed the hall to speak with her, inwardly wincing as she turned to answer his query.  "Excuse me, would you like to dance?"  It was painfully obvious that she had been pretty once, however, since her fall from the limelight, everything had gone to Hell.  Ah well, he thought, I can at least dance with her before gently letting her go.  However, as they were dancing, he realized that she held some potential.  She needed new clothes, makeup…other means of feminine artifice…but she was probably the least expensive in the hall, and would be more than willing to go with him.  "So, would you be interested in a job?"

Her eyes widened, deep blue against pale skin and a fringe of midnight across her forehead.  Inside, she was screaming in jubilation, but she could not show that to him.  "If you would care for me to work…"

 "You'll have to clean yourself up first, of course."  She nodded, murmuring an apology.  "What in the world is there for me to forgive?"  After dancing for a while longer he directed her towards the door.  "Let's go discuss the specifics, hmm?"

"Of course."  

Upon exiting the building, he hailed a carriage to take them back to his home.  Hopefully, Jean would be out, he thought as they ascended the stairs and unlocked the apartment.  "Ah, Jean is out for the moment.  Have a seat.  May I offer you something to drink?"

 "Just water, please."  Her gaze wandered around the room as he vanished through another door.  The apartment was posh, full of paintings, furniture that must have cost a pretty sum unless it had been handed down through his family, and other items that signified that he was fairly well-to-do.  It made her wonder why he was in one of the less-than-savory dance halls, but he had returned before she could ponder and farther, with her water and a brandy for himself.

"My situation is a little complicated, I'm afraid."

 "Oh?  Might I ask how?"  She was genuinely curious now.  From the tone of his voice, he had not hired her for physical pleasure.

"Frankly, I'm not very interested in girls."  He was slightly surprised when her expression showed no signs of being bothered by this admission.  "So, it's the usual deal.  I'm afraid I can't afford to put you up in an apartment right now, but I can handle your clothing and things of that nature…you keep yourself clean and go to balls with me.  And, that's the deal."

She nodded, smiling.  "I understand."

"Well then," he returned the smile, "what's your name?"

"Kaoru.  Kaoru Kamiya."

"It's a please to meet you, my dear.  I'm Kenshin Himura."

Notes:

Kenshin was originally Shinta in the chat, but I decided to change that.  Most of the dialogue is straight from the chat, and almost anything Kenshin says, up to a later point, is from Clarus's wonderful, fantabulous mind.  Hats off to you, Clarus.  We love you.


	2. Chapter Two

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Two

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kaoru.__  Kaoru Kamiya."_

_"It's a please to meet you, my dear.  I'm Kenshin Himura."_

            She gave him a long look, curiosity changing to realization.  "I've heard of you, I think.  But I can't remember where it might have been."

            "You've probably heard of my father.  He was an art dealer, and I recently took over the business, allowing him to retire."

            She shook her head slightly.  "No, I don't believe so, but…" She shrugged a shoulder.

            "Well, I don't know then.  You can move in…tomorrow?  There's a spare room."  She nodded, thanking him, as footsteps were heard on the stairs.  "Oh, this will be Jean.  You should meet him."

            A handsome man, slightly older than Kenshin, opened the door.  Brown eyes sparkled in the light, and his hair was a deep chestnut-brown, slightly rumpled from wearing a hat.  He shrugged off his greatcoat to reveal a formal suit.  Upon seeing Kenshin, a huge grin spread across his face.  "I'm home!"  At the sing-song quality of the voice, Kaoru turned to face him and had to struggle to prevent herself from swooning.  As it was, she was in awe.  Jean was truly a man who could stop the traffic in the streets, and cause women to fall victim to the vapors after catching a glance of him through the carriage windows.

            Kenshin merely smiled.  "Hello, Jean."

            "Did you miss me?"

            "Of course."  Kenshin rose from his chair and went to greet him.  Jean smiled, and pulled the much smaller man into his arms.

            "Jean, this is Kaoru," Kenshin nodded at her. "She's going to be my courtesan."  He grinned, as Jean knew that, of course, his relationship with Kaoru would be completely platonic.  

            Jean chuckled.  "Good for you, you need a woman in your life." He dodged a playful smack.  "She's a pretty thing.  I wonder what she'll look like when she's cleaned up."  Kaoru flushed at this.  She was not used to such flattery.  Kenshin smiled.

            "So, do you think you can live with a couple of sodomites?"

            Kaoru nodded.  "I think so."

            "Good!"  Jean gave her an even wider grin, and guided her back towards the spare room while Kenshin locked the door.  After showing her where the washroom was as well, Jean went into the room he shared with Kenshin…which was next to the one Kaoru would inhabit.  Ah well, he thought, if she isn't already used to it, she will have to grow to be so.  And I don't think we're particularly…verbal…He changed, and slipped under the sheets to wait for Kenshin.

Kenshin watched them leave, and finished locking up before going back to lay beside Jean, who immediately pulled Kenshin against his chest, murmuring into his hair.  "She didn't seem startled in the least."

            "That's a good thing."  Kenshin kissed him, and smiled against Jean's shoulder.

            "So, what's her name?"

            Laughingly, Kenshin scolded him.  "You really were mostly asleep, weren't you?"

            "Mmm.  She's a nice girl.  She'll be gorgeous once you set your mind to making her presentable to your guests.  And she'll be good for your image."

            "That's why I hired her.  And she is pretty.  It's a good thing that I'm not attracted to women."

            Jean arched a brow.  "Really?  Then what about that girl last summer who…" Kenshin cut him off with another kiss, which he returned.

            "Leave it alone.  I was drunk. It's late, and you have work in the morning."  He turned down the gass in the lamp, and, turning so that he was spooned with Jean, slowly drifted off to sleep, to the sounds of the other man's snores.


	3. Chapter Three

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Three

            Kaoru moved in the next day.  She didn't have many possessions, only some clothing and jewelry, and herself, of course.  She was hanging her few dresses in the closet and arranging the room to her liking when she heard the door open.  Kenshin was home from the office, and he greeted her when she appeared in the drawing room.  He looked around, smiling.

            "Well, how are you?  I see that you've settled in."

            "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

            She's a bit distant, he thought.  Ah well, it must be a shock, having somewhere to live.  After all, she has probably been without work for some time. He nodded, making his way into the study to answer some letters, whistling.  At the door between the room and the hall, he paused.  "A tailor will be here in a few hours to take your measurements.  Do something with your hair before then, hmm?"  She nodded in reply, and returned to her room to put the long, midnight locks up into some semblance of order.  It would be a nice change, actually, she thought with a sigh, to not have the men who hired her toss her onto the nearest bed every time they felt like it.  

            "I could come to like this."

            The tailor arrived sooner than expected, and Kenshin went with him to Kaoru's room for the measurements, and then ordered a few new dresses and accessories for her.  She was thin, but that was to be expected of one who had been out of work for some time.  And, she'd always been petite.  Kenshin saw the tailor to the door, and returned to Kaoru's room.

            "That went well."

            "Indeed it did."

            He smiled.  It was easy to smile at her…she was one of the few women he'd met who didn't fawn over him.  Then again, she was in his employ.  "Dinner will be up in a bit.  Has anyone showed you around the flat?"

            "Not yet, Mr. Himura."

            "Well, come on, then.  I'll show you."  She followed him as he exited her room.  The flat was rather expensive, as he was fairly wealthy.  "Here's the library.  You can read, can't you?"  She nodded.  She could read, however, she had not been able to read as much as she'd like.  "Well, feel free to spend time here.  There's also a piano, so if you can play, that'd be excellent." 

            Kaoru smiled and sat at the piano, running her fingers over the cool ivory.  "Would you like for me to play?"

            "Oh, please!"  He sat in a nearby chair.  This would be a treat, as it had been some time since he'd heard anything performed.

            "Do you have any requests?"

            "I don't really know a lot about piano, so just…whatever strikes you."  Se closed her eyes.  Mozart's Grand Mass in C-Minor, although written for voices, was lovely on the piano as well.  It needed tuning, but it was an incredible instrument.  Kenshin closed his eyes as well, in appreciation.  He didn't know much, true, but he could recognize talent.  This, he thought, is where I can really show her off – at the piano.  It was a shame that he didn't play as well.  "That's really superb."

            She blushed.  She'd honestly thought that it had been horrible – she hadn't played in ages, however… "Thank you."

            "You're welcome.  Come on, I'll show you the parlor."  He stood, and helped her to her feet.  "Some of my father's private pieces are in there."  As they entered the parlor, he made threw open the doors.  This room was the most expensively decorated in the flat, which was saying a lot.  "You'll entertain here, of course.  I don't have enormous parties, but I have the feeling I'll be expected to do more now that I'm a member of that infernal Jockey Club."  Kenshin smiled, again, at her startled gasp, and expression of admiration.  "I'll give you a quick tour of the art, because, if there ever _is_ a party here, everyone will want to know about it."  He led her around, explaining the pieces.  "…And this," he continued, indicating the liquor cabinet, "is a cabinet from the Japans.  It doesn't quite match the décor, so I'm probably going to be selling it soon, but..." He shrugged.  "For now, that's what you'll need to know.  Stained bamboo wood, burnished inlay…those are the characters for longevity and prosperity.  Hmm…and that's about it."  She nodded, her gaze wandering around the room.  "Well, madam, could you answer a few of my questions?"

            "We shall see, shan't we?"

            He asked her a few, and he would continue to do so every day until she could tell him exactly what he wanted to know about every piece in the room.  However, she was able to answer about half of them immediately, a promising development, and he was more than pleased.  

            There was a knock on the door, and a maid entered.  "Dinner is served, Mr. Himura."  She nodded, and left, as Kenshin led Kaoru out of the parlor and into the dining room.

            "Now, I want to see what kind of manners you have, so pretend we're at a formal dinner, alright?"  He manners, it turned out, weren't altogether that bad. Of course, it would take a bit of polish before she was suitable to be seen at the Club, but that was fine.  She was cheap to hire, and was obedient.  He idly wondered when Jean would be back.  

            With impecible timing, as usual, Jean opened the door.  "The king returns to his castle!"

            "To his lover's castle, you mean."

            "Well…"

            "Guess who can play the piano?"

            "The newest addition to our happy family?"

            "You would be correct.  That piano finally saw some use today."

            "Finally, indeed.  You ought to see if she'll teach you to play."

            Kenshin snorted.  "I have a frightfully dull head for music."

           At this, Jean let out a rumbling laugh.  "Too true."  The maid brought in another place setting and some food for Jean, and he sat.  "How was your day?"

            "Almost frighteningly productive.  You?"

            "Extremely monotonous.  I kept watching the clock to see how much longer I had until I could come home."  Kenshin gave Jean an adoring look, which he returned, as Kaoru excused herself and went to play again.  "I hope we didn't keep her up; the walls are rather thin here."

            Kenshin winked at him.  "You're not as loud and impressive as you think you are."  Jean mock-glared.  "And, on that note, I've got correspondence with which to catch up."  Jean burst out laughing, and went back to ready himself for bed as the chords drifted throughout the entire flat.


	4. Chapter Four

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

_._

Chapter Four

            The next evening, Kenshin was listening to Kaoru play as he wrote some letters to clients.  As he set his pen down, Jean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, having slipped into the flat without either of them noticing.  

            "It's nice to have music, isn't it?"

            "Very."  Kenshin tilted his head back for a kiss, and Jean obliged him.  What, Kenshin idly wondered, could go wrong with their relationship?  As far as he could see, everything was perfect.

            However, Jean arrived home about an hour later than he'd claimed he would the next evening.  Kenshin looked up from his book at the sound of the door closing.  

            "You're late, love."

            "I'm sorry.  I had a couple of things to attend to that came up rather suddenly."  Kenshin went into the foyer to greet him after marking his place.

            "It's alright."  Jean kissed him, effectively dispersing any latent fears Kenshin might possibly have as to his late return.

            "I missed you."

            "Same here."


	5. Chapter Five

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Five

            Over the course of the next few weeks, Jean began to arrive home later and later each evening.  Kaoru was developing her own suspicions as to why, even though the man was warm, and jovial most of the time.  Kenshin was also developing some suspicions.  But, he told himself, that's ridiculous!  Jean wouldn't eve do that!  So, at present, he was sitting in the library, listening to Kaoru play the piano when the clock struck eleven; Jean still hadn't come home.  

            Kaoru struck one last, haunting chord, and sat back.  Her entire body was tense from playing, but it was a good kind of tension; she hadn't been lost in a piece of music since…well, since she was young.  Kenshin gave her a distracted compliment as he was watching the street.  Where in the world, he wondered, was Jean?  The next morning, Kaoru woke fairly early, however, Jean never had come home during the night.  She's pretty certain she knows why, as well, and Kenshin's still sitting in the same chair he occupied the night before.  His eyes were red from both crying and lack of sleep, and he was plotting murder.

            Kaoru knelt beside him, severely worried.  "He probably fell asleep at work, Mr. Himura."

            Kenshin smiled bitterly.  "That's what he'll tell me, anyway."

            Kaoru sighed, and gently took one of his hands.  "Please…innocent until proven guilty, right?"  Kenshin's jaw tightened, and trembled the slightest bit.  His response was a sharp nod before he slumped back in the chair again.  Kaoru stood, shaking her head.

            "Shall I ring for breakfast?"

            "Go ahead, I'm not hungry," he answered, with a wave of his hand.  

            She frowned.  "You ought to eat something…or at least have some tea."

            "No, thank you."  He was curt, trying to hide the quaver in his voice.  Kaoru sighed, and rang for one, which was when Kenshin saw Jean coming down the street, looking just a bit rumpled.  His mind immediately leapt to the worst possible conclusion, and he decided to wait for Jean to find him, which he did a few minutes later.  When he entered the library, Jean went over to Kenshin and rested his head on his knee. Kenshin didn't touch him.  "Where were you?"

            "At work." His voice is scratchy, as if he'd just woken up.  "I had to stay late, and was so tired that I fell asleep.  I'm sorry, love."  

            Kenshin stiffened, his blood running cold for the first time since meeting Jean.  "Next time, send someone and let me know.  I worry when you're late."

"I will."

Kaoru entered the library with a few scores in her lands, and sat in one corner, mulling over which one to lean.  Kenshin stood as she entered.

            "Kaoru, would you send a note to the office and tell them that I'm not going to be in today?"  She nodded, and left the room, Kenshin following.  Exhaustion had caught up with him, and he was going to bed.  Kaoru sent the note, and went back to her music studies, and Jean sat and read.  That was close, he thought.

            Kenshin slept for several hours, then woke up and wondered where Jean was, because that was his reaction upon waking and not finding Jean in bed at his side.  He got out of bed, changed, and went to look for him, finding him to still be in the library, listening to Kaoru play.  "Jean, can I see you?"

            "Of course," he replied, standing and following Kenshin from the library.  Kenshin lead them to their room.

            "I suppose work must have been very hard on you recently."  Jean nodded.  It was true that he'd been at the office for that entire time…  "I'd hoped that you would tell me when things like this came up.  That way, I would know not to sit up for hours, waiting for you, and worrying myself sick."

            "I'm sorry, love.  I don't think it will happen again for a while."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I'm hoping."

            "In that case," Kenshin smiled.  "I thought we might go to the opera tonight."

            "That sounds wonderful."

            "Good."  Kenshin gave him a sound kiss.  "And…it's been quite some time since we made love…"

            Jean purred at the back of his throat, pulling Kenshin closer.  "What time is the opera?"

            "At seven."

            "Plenty of time to spare."  He smirked in that way that drove Kenshin mad and made him blush, and let Kenshin lead him to the bed.  Kaoru laughed, as she'd inadvertently caught bits and pieces of their conversation.  She hoped the piano wouldn't disturb them, but, with the amount of noise they were making it was fairly likely that they wouldn't even be able to hear it.

            The next night, yet again, Jean wasn't home for dinner.  Kaoru sighed just as a maid came up with a message, which Kaoru handed to Kenshin.

                        _Love,_

_                                    I hate to do this to you, but I've been asked to stay_

_                                    late again.  Please, don't worry about me.  I may_

_                                    have to stay overnight again, but I'll try not to._

_                                                                        I love you,_

_                                                                                                Jean_

            Kenshin stood abruptly, and headed towards the door.  "I'm going out."

            Kaoru nodded.  "Shall I wait for your return?"

            "No, go on to bed," he urged her, smiling.  "I'll see you in the morning."  He put on his coat and left, heading directly to Jean's workplace, and stood across the street, watching. Shadows moved across the drawn curtains, but that was about all that there was to be seen, and the doors were locked.    Meanwhile, Kaoru fell asleep after a rather angry session at the piano.  The instrument in no way deserved the abuse, but she was both angry at Jean for what he was most likely doing to his lover, and angry at herself for not being able to comfort Kenshin.  

            Kenshin, meanwhile, was still watching the curtained windows.  He could see papers being flung, and then the shadows moved away, but he did not.  A few moments later, Jean emerged, looked rather irritated; he stormed down the street towards Kenshin's flat.   He flopped down on the bed, one arm flung over his eyes, and Kenshin entered the flat a few minutes later, having followed Jean, just a bit shakily.  

"You're home."

            Jean gave him a tired smile.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

            "It's alright."  Well, it really wasn't, but Kenshin wasn't about to let Jean read that in his expression.  He changed into his nightclothes and sat down on the bed, only to be pulled into Jean's arms.  "What did you have to do that kept you this late?"

            "Bloody paperwork.  I _hate_ it!"

            I was jumping to conclusions, Kenshin thought, and kissed Jean's hands.  Jean smiled, and turned so that Kenshin was beneath him.  "Let me make it up to you…"

            Kenshin smiled, and reached up to touch his face.  "I love you."

            Kaoru woke briefly to the sound of the bed hitting the wall, and, pulling the blankets up over her head, closed her eyes again.

            The next morning, Jean received word that he was required to leave the country on business matters.  He'd be gone for at least a week, and left after kissing Kenshin.  As the carriage sped away, he was glad that Kenshin couldn't see his face.  If he had, there was a high probability that Kenshin would have committed homicide.  

            Kaoru sighed, watching several people pass by from her vantage point in the library window a few days later.  Standing, she made her way over to the piano, and sat as Kenshin entered the library.  Running elegant fingers over the keys, she give him an encouraging smile before beginning to play.

            "I don't know what to do, Kaoru.  Every instinct I have says that he's cheating on me."  

            She paused, as she'd gotten the same feeling, only much stronger than Kenshin's probably was, because she was an outside observer of the relationship.  "I really don't know what to say…"

            "I don't know what to _do_!"  He collapsed into one of the chairs.

            "Well, what would you do if, heaven forbid, you found out that he was, indeed, cheating on you?"

            I don't know…kill him.  Or hurt him.  Though, I'd probably just cry and make him leave."

            Kaoru went to sit beside him.  "If he _is_ cheating on you, you're too good for him."         

            "We've been together for years.  I can't imagine living without him."

            "Well, let's hope he isn't."  She brought Kenshin the paper, and went back to playing.  Kenshin read the first page, the reviews, the list of art showing, and the flipped to the society page where he went completely still.  There was an enormous headline that read: "Playboy Plays More: Jean du Lac spotted in London hotel with his Lover."  The name mentioned was not Kenshin's.  He folded the paper calmly, a bit too calmly, and stood.  Jean was due to return any day.  

            "Mr. Himura?"  Kaoru stopped playing, alarmed.  "Mr. Himura?!"


	6. Chapter Six

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Six

            Kenshin was standing by the fireplace a few days later, when Jean returned; he both looked and felt a little too calm.  The atmosphere in the flat was also calm…to the point where it made Kaoru nervous; deadly silence was not something she'd want to encounter on a daily basis.  So, she was in her room, having read that article in the paper after Kenshin had discarded it to lapse into a funk, where he glowered at the wall and snapped at the maids.  From his eyes, it was probably that he would kill Jean upon his return.  Kaoru didn't want to be around when the fireworks started, if they did, and Jean was due home any moment…

            "Darling," speak not of the devil, Kaoru thought. "I'm home!"

            Kenshin merely prodded the logs on the fire with the poker.  "So I see."

            "You aren't even looking, love!"  Jean leaned against the doorway, smiling.

            "How was your trip?"

            "Horrid."

            There was a long silence before Kenshin answered, his voice far too quiet.  The calm sent up every red flag in Jean's mind.  He knows something, he thought.  

            "Was it truly?  And how did Madame Olivier enjoy herself?"

            Jean blanched.  "Wh…what are you talking about?"

            Kenshin turned, poker still in hand, looking for all the world like a madman hell-bent on destruction.  "Did you enjoy having her in the hotel room I financed for you?"

            Shit, shit, shit, was all that ran through Jean's head.  How had Kenshin found out about that?  "Well…I don't remember having anyone in the room with me…"

            "How very unfortunate."  Kenshin took a few, menacing steps across the library towards the taller man.  "I do hope she enjoyed herself.  I hope you did as well.  I hope it was magnificent."

            "Love, why are you talking like this?"

            Kenshin's voice dropped even farther, becoming cold.  "I hope it was worth losing me." He held up the poker, pointing at Jean like an ember-coated rapier.  "You see, I wanted very much to beat you within an inch of your life once you returned.  You are fortunate, _extremely fortunate_, that Kaoru has a more level head than I do, although I'm fairly certain that, if it weren't for my sake, she would kill you without a second thought.  I'll leave it at this: there is nothing in this flat that I have not purchased for you, so you'll take nothing with you.  Leave.  Now.  If I ever see you here again, I _will_ kill you."

            Jean edged out of the parlor, eyes wide.  He was gone in ten minutes, and Kenshin went to get a bottle our of the liquor cabinet, found a glass, and went to his room where he lay down and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion.  Kaoru's thought were dark.  Jean truly was far more lucky than he realized.

            The next morning, Kaoru knocked on Kenshin's door with a tray that held his breakfast.  He groaned, the knock setting his ear ringing, and his head aching.  That was you get for drinking so much, she thought as she opened the door.  Kenshin had a pillow over his head, the hangover wreaking havoc on his senses.  Over the few weeks that she'd been here, she and Kenshin had come to be on rather good terms, to the point where she could tease him and he didn't mind…as long as she didn't do it too often.  Upon seeing Kenshin, she smiled, and set the try on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed.  Kenshin lifted one corner of the pillow to look at her blearily.  "If you're come to try to cheer me up, it won't work," and he went back into hiding, causing Kaoru to laugh quietly.  

            "Not unless you wish for me to try.  I did, however, bring some tea and a scone."

            Kenshin made a face, even though she couldn't see it.  "The tea you can leave.  The scone you can throw our the window."

            At that she chuckled, and rolled her eyes.  "All right, Mr. Bear."

            "Hmph." Kaoru grinned, and lightly whacked the pillow over his head with another before standing and leaving to a muffled curse, even if it did sound good-natured.  Kenshin watched her leave from a tiny peephole he'd created between the pillow and the sheets, bemused.  She was a strange creature.  He sat up and drank the tea when she was gone, and promptly fell asleep yet again, to be woken much later in the evening by a resounding chord struck on the piano.  Sighing, he figured that it was time to get up, and forced himself to actually get out of bed, bathe, and dress before going to ring for dinner, feeling empty.  Over the next few days, not much happened that could possibly make Kenshin's spirits lift.  He took Kaoru to dinner and went to work, but the atmosphere in the flat was heavy, and he was constantly brooding.  There were a few nights where he drank himself into a stupor time and time again, and missed work.  Kaoru was more than ready to throttle Jean if she ever saw him again, and Kenshin had better hope that someone could restrain her if she did.

            One morning, a couple of weeks after Jean has left, she woke up with a splitting headache, and just let out a miserable moan.  Kenshin, passing by the room at that time, had a servant get some medicine, and took it to her, finding her leaning against the wall, a hand over her eyes.  He sat beside her for a moment.  

            "Do you think you can get this down?  I'm sorry I've not been good company recently."

            "It's alright, you've had good reasons." She took the medicine, grimacing at the bitter taste, and closed her eyes.

            "Why do you think he did it?"

            "I think he'd been leading you on the entire time.  That woman seemed awfully wealthy.  Honestly, I think he just wanted your money."

            "That hurts even more.  It means he lied to me from the beginning."

            She nodded, reaching out to take his hand.  "I wish I knew what to say…or something to make you feel better…"

            He shook his head.  "I am surrounded by people who are with me only because I have money."  

            "That's because many people are selfish by nature.  There aren't many who can see past wealth and power.  And those who can are the ones who are repressed by those who have been blinded."

            Kenshin stood, gently disengaging his hand from hers.  "I'll let you rest."  He was pondering what she'd said, and wondering if she was one of the blind or those who could see, and which he himself was.  He closed the door as she lay down again, and went into the library to read.  Kaoru, meanwhile, fell into a troubled sleep.  Much would be changing in both of their lives in the next few months.


	7. Chapter Seven

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Seven_  
 _           It was midsummer, and Kenshin was in much higher spirits than he had been in the weeks since he'd ousted Jean from his life.  Kaoru was sitting in the window, reading, when he blew into the flat.  "Kaoru?  I've been asked to join a few of my business partners on a trip, and would like for you to accompany me.  We have to leave in three hours."  With that, he nearly ran into his room while Kaoru, bemused, set the book aside and went to pack; by dusk, they were in a carriage, headed south through the countryside.

            They arrived at a manor a few days later, on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea.  It was an old house, triple-storied and built from local stones, ivy climbing the walls and curling around the windows.  It was situated at the end of a long driveway, about a mile from the edge of a cliff that dropped into the water.  Kaoru was the first to alight from the convoy of carriages, and so was the first into the manor.  The interior was even more exquisite than the exterior; lush carpets covered the floors, a sweeping staircase led up to the second floor, where the carpets ended, the floor was made or marble.  Draperies hung on the walls along with gilt sconces, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling throwing the light in such a way as to make the house inviting yet mysterious at the same time.  Kaoru climbed the stairs to throw open the curtains, and then up another flight to the third floor, where their rooms were located.  On the landing she paused, looking outside.  Kenshin followed her, and threw the door open, allowing them access to the balcony from where could be seen grassy hills rolling to the Cliffside and then the sea and sky beyond.  Kaoru smiled; Kenshin made a handsome picture, standing with the wind blowing through his hair, and a cheery smile on his  face.  Shaking her head, she turned and continued down the hall, followed by Kenshin not long after.  He paused as she opened a door which revealed a rather immense room.  

            "Here you are, Mr. Himura."

            Kenshin smiled as he looked around.  "It's a good room."  The bed was immense, surrounded by heavy drapery, and old hardwood furniture filled the rest of the space.  He flopped on the bed, and closed his eyes for a while before going to find Kaoru.  She was in a slightly smaller but equally nice room a few doors down the hall, and had changed into a lighter dress by the time he knocked on the door.  "Would you like to go down to the beach?"  In response to her nod, offered his arm and they walked down the sloping path to the beach below the cliff.  She let go of his arm once they reached the sand in order to remove her shoes and stockings and walk in the surf.  Kenshin chuckled.  "If I knew it would make you so happy, we would have come here a long time ago."

            Kaoru grinned at him over her shoulder.  "Does it make you happy?"

            "Mostly…"

            "Well, I suppose that's better than being utterly miserable, right?"  Kenshin nodded, smiling a bit, at which Kaoru laughed quietly.  "It's good to see you smiling again, Mr. Himura."

            Kenshin blinked, bemused.  "I've not had much to smile about, of late."

            "I know," Kaoru answered, her voice quiet.  She kept walking, the waves lapping around her ankles.  She was still angry at Jean, hurt for Kenshin, and just slightly bitter about the fact that there was little she could do.

            "So…" Kenshin was slightly behind Kaoru, keeping away from the water.  

            "There's a vineyard down the road, yes?"

            "Mm."

            "Shall we go there tomorrow?"

            "I'll see if I can arrange it."  Kaoru nodded, bending to pick up a rather pretty stone, and jumped backwards as a wave broke higher than the others, causing Kenshin to grin.  "You should have known you'd get wet."

            Kaoru gave him a withering look, and kicked the water so that it splashed him in the face, at which he frowned; his suit was expensive!  "Hmph."

            "Oh, only a few drops hit you."

            "Still," he stepped away a bit more.  "You're dangerous."

            "Only when provoked."

            "And I provoke you?"

            "You just did."

            "Oh, how's that?"   Kaoru merely gave him another look, turned, and stalked away.  Never, in his entire life, had Kenshin met someone with her temper, yet, she had a way of making him smile that unnerved him just the slightest bit.  Not that it was a bad thing, however, he had never really been close to women other than his mother…and that was a different case entirely.  "See the docks up there?  That's where Napoleon landed when he came back from Elba."  

            Kaoru turned so that she was walking backwards, and out of the water.  She grinned, watching his hair whip around his face, hands in his pockets…and he was still smiling.  She found a dune on which they could sit, as they were a ways down the beach and she was slightly fatigued.  Kenshin removed his jacket and sat on it.

            "It's nice here."

            Kaoru drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.  "Thank you for bringing me along."

            "Why wouldn't I?  You're pleasant to be around when you're not kicking sea water at me."

            She laughed lightly.  "Oh, I don't know.  I hate to think of what your opinion of me would have been four years ago."

            "Hmph."

            "I was a horrid person, always thinking about myself, not caring about anyone else…not that I had a reason to care."

            Kenshin nodded.  "I can't honselty say that I understand any of that."

            "There's no reason for you to want to, either.  We all worked for ourselves.  Honestly, I prefer this."

            "I'm glad."

            "What?"

            "That you're happier.  
            "I have you to thank for that."

            "I suppose you do."

            Kaoru closed her eyes, listening to the waves.  She'd love to live here one day, as the sound of the waves was incredibly soothing.

            Kenshin looked at her for a minute, and then looked back at the sea.  "Jean and I discussed coming here once.  But he didn't like to be away from the city."

            "Kaoru shook her head, muttering under her breath about how much she'd love to do Jean some bodily harm.  She still found it difficult to believe that he could have led Kenshin on the way he had, and ranted on the subject for a while before catching Kenshin's expression.

            "You really don't know much about me, Kaoru."

            She frowned.  "No, I don't.  And you don't trust me enough to tell me…"

            "Is there any particular reason why I should trust you?  Kaoru, you're an employee.  If I need to confess, I'll go to my priest."

            "Right.  Your employee."  She stood, brushing the sand off of her dress, and walked away.  That remark had stung, because she did care for him even if she wouldn't tell him for that very reason.  "Of course.  It was wishful thinking that we _might_ be able to be friends."

            Kenshin rose, picking up his  jacket, and walked after her.  "That's one mistake I made with Jean that I won't make again.  I'll not be friends or lovers with anyone I pay.  I _won't_ do it again!"

            "Fine!  Fine, that's perfectly fine.  Forget I even mentioned it.  I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again, _Mr. Himura_," she growled.  "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner, and tune the piano," her words were acid-laced, and she stormed off down the beach in a snit, hair whipping around her waist where it had fallen out of its bun.

            "What the hell are you so irritate about, anyway?"

            She turned, glowering at him.  "For the first time in my life, someone gave me the tiniest spark of hope that I meant more than just something to be shown off.  For the first time, you treated me like a human being.  And now it's all gone to hell."

            Kenshin stalked up to her, trying to appear imposing, although he wasn't that much taller than she was at a little over five feet in height.  "What other use would I have for you, exactly?  You are employed, by me, to entertain and to be beautiful.  I did not hire you to be my confidante, do my paperwork, or to give relationship advice."

            "You really know how to hurt a girl, don't you?"  She clenched her jaw, and walked turned away, half to prevent herself from slapping him and half to hide her tears.

            "What makes you think I care about girls?"  He brushed past her and went to the manor.

            "You don't have to care to know how to hurt."  She didn't return until much later, by which time Kenshin had left to pursue his true purpose for the visit: to get Mr. La Roue away from his wife, and did not return for a few days.  In the meanwhile, Kaoru had sequestered herself in her room with a stack of books, which was fine with Kenshin.  He wanted to sleep, and locked himself in his room.


	8. Chapter Eight

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Eight

            For the next week Kaoru drifted in and out of a state of half-consciousness, surfacing from the stack of books she'd taken from the library only when she heard people talking in the hall.  When she did see Kenshin, she'd nod to him in passing, nothing more.  The piano was out of tune and she didn't have the desire to tune and play it; she didn't have the will to do much else beside sit in her room and read, or walk down the road to the vineyard and stroll through the grapevines, feeling the wind blow through her hair.  As far as Kenshin was concerned, she was free to do what she wanted.  He spent the rest of the month with la Rue, then returned to the manor to read until it was time for them to leave.  

            Kaoru was grateful for the fact that they had two separate cabins on the return trip, and she had gotten more and more depressed and withdrawn during the rest of their time in the south of the country.  When they returned to the flat, Kenshin did some paperwork while Kaoru unpacked, then knocked on her bedroom door.  

            "Come in."  Kaoru had her back to him, as she was sitting at the desk.  Opening the door, he crossed the room and dropped a thick envelope on the desk.

            "I'm going to Rome on business.  I leave in a week.  This is your stipend, thank you for your services.  I'll return before fall, and I expect you to be gone by then.  Good day."  He walked out, the hells of his shoes clicking on the wooden floors, and sounding like the beat of a snare drum, heralding her doom.  He was kicking her out, and there was nothing she could do about it.

            Her first reaction was shock, which quickly changed to fury.  How dare he, after all she'd done!  The day after he left, she stormed out of the flat with her pay, a few dresses, and what was left of her pride.  A simple not was pinned to his pillow with a simple "Goodbye, Mr. Himura.  Good luck with your life."  She placed the money in a bank and then wandered the city.  He had saved her from having to become a whore, but her next few jobs were absolutely horrible.  The men were boors, exactly the types she hated.  They were crude, cocky, and generally cruel, and they only wanted her there for what she could do in bed, not for her company or entertainment skills.  Kenshin, meanwhile, had returned to Paris having made new contacts and signed with several dealers.  He was quite pleased, and spent the night with some friends, only managing to stumble home around three in the morning, drunk, and fall asleep.  

            The months passed, fall becoming winter with a heavy snowfall that blanketed the city in several feet of white fluff.  Christmas came and went, as did the turning of the new year, until the icy cold faded, and melted into March.  A sunny day found Kaoru leaning against one of the walls of the Pont Neuf, watching the boats float down the river.  The dress she wore covered her neck and arms all the way to the wrists, as her current employer seemed to take a perverse pleasure in beating her.  It wasn't enough that she was severely injured and her job was impeded, but her entire body was covered with bruises.  She also looked ill…tired, and was, in general, listless.

            It was rare for her to have a day like this where she could be alone to think…and her mind had drifted to Kenshin of late.    She hadn't seen him since he'd left the flat, but she read about him…and a few of his exploits.  He was becoming quite a public figure, and there were photographs of him with several other men, but never another courtesan, which she found mildly amusing.  Kenshin, on the other hand, was enjoying himself, although he did miss the sound of the piano.  However, he was too caught up in his work to think much about it.

            Kaoru closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the city.  It truly was a rare day when she could get out and walk around on her own.  It was then that Kenshin happened to drive by in a hansom.  He ordered the driver to stop, and got out, crossing the street to where she stood.  "What are you doing here?"

            Kaoru, startled, spun around.  "Mr. Himura!  I…" she looked away.  "I was just thinking."  

Kenshin could bear to ask what was on his mind, he just couldn't.  "How have you been?"

            "Alright, I suppose.  I'm still a courtesan, if that's what you were wondering."

            He bowed.  "Good.  It was nice to see you.  Good day."  He walked back to the hansom, got in, and drove off.  

"Good day, Mr. Himura."  Kaoru looked back out over the river.  There were times when she wished he'd never let her go.


	9. Chapter Nine

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Nine

            The next day, Kaoru sent Kenshin a letter saying that it had been good to see him and that she hoped he was doing well.  And, honestly, it had been, and she did hope.  He was a kind man who deserved more than he had ever received from Jean.  One day he would find someone, and she hoped she could be around when that happened, which only resulted in her berating herself.  Kaoru, she thought, you have to put him out of your mind.  No more of this half-hearted chasing after a man who will, most likely, never feel anything more for you than the relationship an employer has with a former employee.  He replied in kind, his letter ending up being much longer and verging on chatty.  He mailed it anyway, and it made Kaoru smile, then frown.  It was likely, she thought, that he'd moved on entirely, wanted nothing else to do with her, and this was just his way of being nice.  

            Besides, she had a party to go to the following evening with her current employer.  She had no wish to go, but there was no way she could get out of it.  Any attempt to back out would result in another beating, and that was the last thing that she wanted.  She would have loved to kill the man, but that would be detrimental to her job.  She really would have to become at whore at that point, because she would no longer be putting money in the bank without clients.  Best to not dwell on it now, Kaoru, she told herself.  Just live day to day, and somehow you'll get by.

            As it turned out, Kenshin was at the same party.  It was a get-together for the business in which he was a partner, so he was obligated to attend.  However, he had no inclination to dance, and so was standing in a corner of the room with a glass of champagne.  Across the room, Kaoru had been shoved into another corner by her employer, who was angry at her having stolen a couple of glances at Kenshin.  Her head hit the marble wall, and the breath was knocked from her lungs by the force of both hitting the wall, and the shock.  Her employer's breath reeked of alcohol, and he was far too close.  She wanted to close her eyes, to sink through the floor….anything to block out his presence, but could not.

            From his place across the hall, Kenshin's eyes grew cold.  He knew that woman, and he did not like the way she was being treated.  Striding over, he tapped the man on the shoulder.  "Excuse me, if there a problem, Monsieur?"

            The taller man gave Kenshin the once-over.  "Nothing that you need to concern yourself about.  She's not your business, much as I'm sure she'd like to be," he sneered.  Kaoru merely gave Kenshin a pleading look over her employer's shoulder; she was in too much pain to speak at the moment.  

            Kenshin managed a small smile, although he wanted nothing more at that moment than to hit the taller man.  "Behaving like this in public doesn't make the best impression.  Have a care with your reputation."

            "They won't care," he spat, slapping Kaoru across the face, quit hared.  "Where are you looking?  You're mine, you hear?"  Kaoru bit back her cry of pain.  If she made a sound, he'd only hit her again.  This caused Kenshin to gape for a fraction of a second, and then trow his shoulder against the other fellow, knocking him into the wall.  He then took Kaoru's hand and led the shaking woman from the building.  

_There, it's short, but it's done.  I'm off to bake cookies._


	10. Chapter Ten

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 10

            "What an idiot."

            "Mr. Himura, I…"

            "Shut up."  Kenshin ordered a coach and took Kaoru to his flat.  He didn't know quite with whom he was angry, just that he was.   He sat Kaoru on the couch where she remained, shaking violently, and went to get a cool cloth with which to wash her face, as well as a glass of brandy which she drank on his order.  After he had set the empty glass on a nearby table, he proceeded to wash her face, which she allowed with a slight flinch.  "How long, exactly, has this been going on?"  His voice was soft but it had a hard edge, as he was finding it difficult to contain his ire.  

            "He hired me about three months ago.  Everything was fine until the week before last when he came home drunk.  I don't know what happened, but I woke up the next morning in bed, bruised all over.  I can't wear anything that shows skin, he's afraid of what would happen if anyone saw."

            "You're not going back, I hope you know," Kenshin murmured, not really looking at her.

            "Oh, God, I can only wish.  I don't want to go back, not to that, not to him, but I have to!"  Kaoru could feel her breath catching in her throat.  "I have to!  It's my only way of earning a living!"

            "Why, exactly, did you work for him anyway?"  He was growing angry again.  As a former employee, he still cared, in some way, and the thought of her being harmed rattled him.

            "He was the only one who would hire me."  Kaoru wasn't about to tell him that, after he'd let her go, rumors flew that damaged her reputation as much as Kenshin's hiring her had elevated it.  She was not a whore, oh no, but she may as well have been one.  A rejected courtesan wasn't worth most people's time or money.

            "So, what happened to you your temper, hmm?"  Kaoru merely shook her head, unable to answer and refusing to look at him.  "Hmph.  Whatever."  Kenshin threw the rag into the refuse box and sat in a nearby chair.  Only then did Kaoru raise her head to look at him.

            "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to do this."

            "I know.  You understand why I had to let you go, don't you?"

            "No, not really, but it doesn't matter."

            "You became reclusive."

            Well, whose fault was that, she thought bitterly.  "I'm sorry."  She stood, and made her way to the door.  "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Himura, but I really should return home.  I've stayed far longer than I should have."

            Kenshin nodded.  "Goodnight."

            Kaoru walked slowly down the stairs, half-heartedly hoping that he'd call her back, and not even hearing his footfalls on the stairway behind her.  As she opened the door to the building, she was met with the ugly, and irate, face of her employer.  It was a good thing, Kenshin thought, that he'd followed her down.  He stared at the man, the look rapidly dissolving into a baleful glare.  Not one to mince words, he bit out, "Did you want something, sir?"  The "sir" was acid-laced.  For some reason, even though he really didn't care for Kaoru in any way that would make him possessive of her, he tried to convince himself, seeing this man made him want to spit nails.  

            "I want my property back," the man spat.  "This little wench has to pay for the trouble she's caused."

            Kenshin gave him a look.  "Sir, Kaoru is a courtesan, not some country whore.  I'll thank you to leave, right now.  Kaoru, go back upstairs."  She did, grateful that Kenshin had intervened, although she was praying that he wouldn't be hurt.  However, Kenshin rang a bell and his manservant, a huge fellow who towered over Kenshin's potential assailant, appeared.

            Her employer snarled at Kenshin. "The little slut might as well be a whore after you tossed her out!  She's not good enough for anything else now!"

            "Have you listened to her play the piano?"  Kenshin turned to his manservant.  "Soloman, please see that this gentleman leaves," and with that, he headed back up to the flat.  Inside, Kaoru was slumped against the wall, berating herself.  All you see to do, she snarled to herself, is bring trouble to Mr. Himura.  Kenshin opened the door to see her leaning against the wall, looking half miserable and half angry.  He almost smiled at the expressions that were flashing across her face, her eyes fairly sparking.  She was quite clearly irritated with herself.  Perhaps, he thought, she'll come back to her normal, infuriating self now.  "You'll stay here.  Come on, let's get you in bed, hmm?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter Eleven

            Kaoru gave an internal sigh of relief, both because she didn't have to go back out and possibly face her, now former, employer, and because Kenshin had asked her to stay; not that the second was foremost in her mind at all.  She nodded and followed him into the flat, and there was her old room, in the same state in which she had left it, albeit being much more dusty.  Now, she thought, did he leave my clothing?  I doubt it but… As it turned out, he had left her clothing in the armoire. The reason why, she couldn't even begin to hypothesize. She was fairly certain he didn't like women…

            Kenshin smiled at her consternation, but also because…well, just because, he thought, slightly bemused as to just why he was pleased that she was there.  "Don't you dare run off before I wake up, alright?  Goodnight."  He left the room, wondering why he'd said that.

            "I will never understand that man."   She changed, hissing as the cloth of her dress rubbed against some other…marks…on her back, and fell into the first deep sleep she'd had in months.

            Kenshin awoke the next morning to the sound of the piano ,and smiled at the ceiling, the brush of the silk sheets cool against the bare skin of his chest, as he'd discovered the joys of sleeping virtually naked while out of the country.  He threw on his robe, and went to join Kaoru in the library, leaning against the doorframe and just watching her, slightly fascinated, clapping once she had finished.  "I've missed that."

            Kaoru turned, startled.  "Oh!  Mr. Himura!"  He sat in a nearby chair, smiling.  "Did you sleep well?"

            "I did.  And yourself?"

            Not with the way my back is now, she thought.  "Better than I have been, thank you."

            He nodded.  "Did you call up breakfast, by any chance?"

            Kaoru laughed quietly.  "Of course.  I thought you might be hungry.  And I ordered something for myself as well."

            Kenshin chuckled.  He had been about to ask her whether she had or not, but it appeared that she was still a step ahead of him.  There was a knock on the door, and a main came into the flat with a try of food, which she set out on the dining room table.  Kenshin stood, and followed Kaoru into the dining room where he helped her sit before seating himself across from her.

            "How have you been these past few months, Mr. Himura?  Well, I hope."

            Kenshin nodded.  "Quite well.  It's been a prosperous season for me."

            "That's good to hear."  They ate their meal in silence.  That Kaoru was quieter than she'd once been could be a good or bad thing, but it didn't bother Kenshin, and she didn't seem to notice.  After breakfast, Kaoru went to change into her normal clothing, gritting her teeth as the cloth rubbed against her back.  Danm, she thought, but that hurts like hell!  She paced the room, attempting to lace up the back of the dress with a great deal of difficulty.  Kenshin departed before she was through, leaving a note on the table which said that he had business to conduct and he would see her in the evening.  She stared blankly at the slip of paper for a few seconds, then smiled.  "I guess he isn't kicking me out yet."

            The sound of the piano could be heard throughout the flat for the rest of the day, along with occasional bursts of song.  It felt good to make music again, even if her back was exceedingly sore by the time Kenshin returned.  She looked up from the score as the door shut, and greeted Kenshin as he made his way to the parlor to tend to some correspondence, after which he joined her in the library with a book, losing himself in its pages until the maid rang the dinner bell.  He gave Kaoru a thoughtful look across the table during the meal, which she caught with a good deal of consternation.  

            "How was your day, Mr. Himura?"

            "Awfully busy.  And yours?"

            "Quiet…it's a nice change."  Kaoru sighed.  As much as she was enjoying being at the flat, she was unsure of whether she was really welcome.  "I should probably go…I don't want to be a burdon."

            Kenshin replied without looking up from his plate.  Her words, for completely foreign reasons, had made his blood run cold for a few moments.  "I'd rather you stayed."

            As his head was down, he missed her quizzical glance.  "Why, though," she questioned, quietly.  "I mean, you haven't re-hired me…so why would you want me around?"

            "As a friend."  He looked up at her soft chuckle.

            "Alright.  But feel free to evict me if I overstay my welcome."  Her laughter made him smile.

            "Evict you?  My dear, evicting a guest is incredibly rude."

            "Always the gentleman, aren't you?  I've missed it…it's not every day that someone like me is treated so well."

            "Which, in itself, is a crime."

            "Not everyone shares your high opinion of women…"

            "You mean my strange one?  Considering the fact that I have known few women in my lifetime other than old maids and my mother…"

            Kaoru shook her head.  He'd let that one slip, and she wasn't about to call him on it, but rather, file the information away for another time, if she might ever need it again.  Excusing herself, she rang for the maid to clean up, and went to take a bath.  The hot water, she hoped, would ease the tension from her muscles, and clean the healing cuts.  She poured in some foaming salts, and slid under the bubbles.  Kenshin, for his part, completed some paperwork for his company, and read before calling through the bathroom door.

            "I'm turning in.  I'll see you in the morning."

            "Alright."  She stepped out of the tub a while later, wrapped herself in a robe, and walked back to her room.  Once there she changed into a silk nightgown, and slid under the blankets.  The candle went out with a small hiss, and the room was plunged into darkness scant moments before she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 12

            Kaoru found it difficult to fall asleep again after being woken in the middle of the night by a cacophony of noise from the next room, which was his. She'd pulled the pillows over her head in hoped of blocking out his veritable symphony of snores, eventually falling asleep again only when they paused, mostly likely because Kenshin had finally rolled onto his side or stomach.  He left the flat around eleven in the morning while she was still asleep, and returned around five in the afternoon to find her in the library, dozing, a book on her lap.  He decided to leave her, and went to do his usual, mundane paperwork.

            Kaoru roused herself about an hour later, and went to find him in his office, such as it was.  "Mr. Himura?"

            He looked up from his desk to see her standing in the doorway, looking decidedly sleep-rumpled.  "Yes?"

            Kaoru blinked, blearily.  "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in.  I'm afraid that I didn't sleep well last night."

            He shook his head.  "It's perfectly alright," to which Kaoru smiled.

            She was practicing a particularly difficult piece of music a few weeks later, as Kenshin was expecting guests, and sat back with a frustrated groan.  For some reason, she couldn't coax her fingers to move as quickly as the notation required, partly because she was out of practice, and partly because she had yet to convince her back that, yes, it did want to move more than it was.  Kenshin walking just as she was sitting back and rolling her shoulders.

            "You know…you can always play something less complicated."

            She sighed, nodding.  "True.  I'll probably end up doing that, but I'd love to be able to play this piece at some point."

            "It's a commendable goal."  He made his way over to his desk while she pulled out the sheet music for some of the first pieces she'd learned while at the flat.  They weren't what could possibly be called "simple" by any stretch of the imagination, but they were less straining in the muscles that were particularly sore.  However, they were fine in Kenshin's opinion as he only had an ear for music as was required of a gentleman.  Otherwise, when not in the company of his associates, he thought it just sounded pretty.

            The hours passed as she ran through them, refreshing her memory, and she completely lost track of time; she didn't even notice the setting of the sun until it became difficult to read the music.  She swore to herself, and fairly ran to her room to change.  "They'll be here soon, and I'm not even ready!"  Her dress was a deep blue, cut to bare her shoulders.  One of the maids helped her lace up the corset, and sweep her hair up into an elaborate style before the company arrived.  She may no longer have been working for Kenshin, but she could at least attempt to make a good impression as his live-in guest.

            Kenshin's jaw nearly dropped when she swept into the parlor.  He was no judge of women's fashion, but she looked beautiful.  Then again, that was why he'd hired her when he had.  He managed to compost himself before she noticed, and patted her shoulder.  "You look nice.  I'm sure my guests will just fall to the floor in awe."

            Kaoru smiled at that.  Kenshin's guests were of the same persuasion as he was, so they would be more likely to fall to the floor from the shock of his having a woman as the other resident of the flat.  Well, as long as the laces at the back of the dress held, all would be fine.  "Thank you."  

            Kenshin winked at her upon her reply, which cased her to blink at him, head tilted to the side wondering what in the world passed through his head to cause such an action.  She gave him a two-second stare before giving the ties of the dress one last tug to ensure that they were secure, and then wandered around the flat.  "Is there anything with which I can help, Mr. Himura?"

            "Mmm…I don't think so…"

            Kaoru nodded, laughing quietly, turning to look at him.  "Um…you're cravatte's crooked."

            "Fix it?"

            She did so, but could not bring herself to look at him.  Her feelings for him had been unbalanced since he asked her to stay, and she was afraid of losing what little composure she had left.  It was being chipped away little by little, with every encounter they had.  "There."  She turned to go into the parlor again, and open the piano.

            "Thanks you."

            "You're welcome." Calm down, she berated herself.  He'll suspect something is you keep acting this way.  Settling herself on the piano stool, she ran her fingers over the keys, eyes closing.  His guests would be arriving soon, and she wanted to greet them with music.

            The clock's hands seemed to fairly fly that evening.  Kenshin had been right, his guests' jaws had metaphorically hit the floor, but Kaoru's line of reasoning towards the cause had been closer.  She gave the "tour" or the parlor, including some new items, and then provided both background music and entertainment with the piano.  All in all, the party was a success, and Kenshin had also made a few business transactions.  Afterwards, both retired to their rooms.  

            "Ah!  Colette, it's knotted!  Don't pull so hard, please!"  One of the maids was helping Kaoru to change for bed.  She hung up the outer dress, and et to work on the corset.  Once that way put away, Kaoru stripped to change into her nightgown and heard a screech from Colette.  "What's wrong?"

            "Your back, Miss!  What happened?  You're severely wounded!  Does the master know of this?"

            "Colette, please, I'm not as seriously hurt as you think, and it's healing.  And there's no reason for Mr. Himura to worry himself over my wellbeing."  This merely sent Colette into a fit of rather florid cursing, and she slammed out of Kaoru's room to pound on Kenshin's door.  Kaoru took the time to slide under the sheets, pull a pillow over her head, and go to sleep.  She was exhausted.

            Meanwhile, Kenshin, already in bed, growled at the rude awakening.  "For God's sake, Collete, it's two in the morning!  Anything you have to tell me can wait!  GOOD EVENING!"  With that, he turned over and went back to sleep.  Collete, for her part, then whisked out of the flat.  Her muttered curses could be heard by passers-by as she descended to the servant's s quarters in the basement of the building. 

_Ok, do you remember the announcement regarding the sequel to the story that I put in the paragraphs before the chapter started?  Shame on you for skipping author notes!  Go back and read them!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 13

            The next morning Colette woke Kenshin at the crack of dawn, pounding on his door until he yelled at her to shut up.  When she continued to make a racket, screeching like a dying cat, he rebuked her, told her off, and very nearly fired her, all to make her leave the flat and let him go back to sleep for a few more hours. "Damn her…"

            Collette returned around noon to find Kenshin awake, and went to find Kaoru.  What she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks, in the doorway of the room.  She screeched, hands flying into the air as the sheets fell to the floor.  "Miss, please!  You must lie down again!"  Kaoru did not respond, or even acknowledge Colette's presence.  "If you insist on moving around like this, those lacerations on your back will not heal properly!"

            Kaoru gave Colette a long stare.  "I know full well the condition of my own body and the damage done to my dorsal epidermis, thank you," she snapped.  "I know what I can take.  I'm _fine_."  She swept out of the room after finishing the bow on the dress ties, and went to sit at the piano, blocking out Colette's indignant spluttering.

            Colette, for her part, went to find Kenshin.  "Mr. Himura!"

            "Great God, Colette, are you drugged?  You have been caterwauling for the past twenty-four hours!"

            "Miss Kamiya refuses to lie down!  Her back is covered with lacerations, and she will not let me treat them!  Has she not told you about this?"

            Kenshin blinked. "La…_what_?"

            "Yes!  It looks as though she was whipped!  I tried to tell you last night, but you did not say anything!"

            "Call a doctor, then."  He glared at her, and went back to his work.

            "I have, but he will not be here for some time!"

           Kaoru rolled her eyes at Colette's back, and caused the woman to screech again when she spoke from the doorway.  "I appreciate your concern, Colette, but as I've said before, I'm fine."

            "How can you say that when it's quite obvious that you're in pain whenever you move?"  She received no reply, and proceeded to glare at Kaoru.  

            Meanwhile, Kenshin was becoming more and more irked at their behavior.  His servants paid him no attention, did things like calling a doctor without consulting him first, and the woman he with whom he was living had the most atrocious temper he'd ever encountered…and he was still gay.  "Colette, Kaoru, would you kindly take this someplace _else_?"  Kaoru nodded and left the room, while Colette slammed out of the flat yet again.  She wasn't an amazing maid anyway, thought Kenshin.  He could not stand unrestrained people.

            Kaoru flopped onto her bed in a decidedly ungraceful manner, and groaned.  She didn't have the energy to do anything else at the moment.  She was tired of hiding how much her back actually ached, although it was less than it had been before Kenshin took her in again.  Playing the piano for extended periods of time only aggravated the condition, and drained her energy.  She sighed and changed into a loose gown that required no corset before sliding under the sheets.  She'd apologize for her behavior later.  

            An hour or so later, there was a knock on her door which turned out to be the doctor.  She shrank back, cowering against the wall.  He was a large man, and reminded her a bit too much of her former employer.  It too quite a while before she calmed enough to allow him to treat her.  Frowning the entire time, he cleaned each cut, causing her to hiss and bite back a cry of pain as some inflamed areas were cleaned and bandaged. He then went to find Kenshin.

            "Can I help you, sir?"

            The doctor nodded.  "Forgive me for disturbing you, but I wanted to ask.  Do you know what happened to the young woman before she came to be here?"

            "She was employed by someone who was less than genteel."

            "I am concerned about any damage that was done to her mental stability.  I am actually surprised that she has agreed to stay, as she seems to be afraid of men now.  She must trust to quite a lot to allow herself to be comfortable around you. She may not be able to move much for a while.  Her entire back is covered with whip lashes, both old and new.  The skin will take time to heal, though not as much time as it will take before she trusts men again."

            "Very well.  I will have my accountant cut a check for your services."

            "No need.  We can talk about payment after she is healed.  Good day, Mr. Himura."

            "Good day."

            Kaoru pulled the blanket sup over her head.  Her back hurt more now that the wounds had been treated and bandaged.  "Damn it…he'd probably going to ask me to leave again."

            Kenshin continued with his correspondence.  He was beginning to think that women weren't worth the trouble.  In fact, he was almost certain of the fact.

            Kaoru rose a few hours later, and went to sit at the piano.  She began working again on a difficult piece of music.  As he was passing by, Kenshin saw her in the library.  "Ah, music, lovely…"  He continued on his way to the dining room, but stopped after a few pace and turned around.  "You're supposed to be in bed."

            She gave him a weak smile.  "I know, but I can't stand feeling that helpless.  Besides, you're letting me stay here.  The least I can do is give you some music.  I'm sorry about my behavior earlier this evening.  It was completely uncalled-for."

            "Go…to…bed."

            She sighed, stood, and headed to her room.  When Kenshin used that tone of voice, there was no arguing with him.  However, if she had the energy, or if she was still the person she'd been six months before, she would have.  Kenshin had dinner delivered to Kaoru's room, and went out to a business meeting, returning early in the morning.

            The next day she was up before him, and knocked on his door, breakfast on a tray.  He took the tray, glared, and ordered her to bed again.  In return, she gave him a look that said 'You must be crazy to think that I'm going to lie on my stomach twenty-four hours a day for the next few weeks!'  His glare fairly screamed 'you'll do it and you'll like it, good day!'  "BED!"  She gave him a pout, turned, and went back to her room, flopping onto the bed and glaring at the wall.  

"What are you gong to do, tie me here if I get up again?"

_That's it for the material already on the computer.  I'm going to need your support, as the rest of this is coming straight out of my head, and I have less time to work on the fic now._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 14

            Kaoru hissed as, several weeks later when she was deemed fit to move around the flat again, even if she was to be careful, the new maid pulled the strings on her corset.  True, the doctor had told her to not wear the damnable thing, but she was unable to wear any of her clothing other than her nightdress without it.

            "Miss, you should not be wearing this.  Your back is still not completely healed."

            "Marie, you're a dear for caring, but I believe my back will be fine for the duration of the party.  However, if I am late for tea, Mr. Himura will call out the national guard!"

            "Alright, Miss."  Then minutes of struggling with various layers of embroidered cloth later, Kaoru entered the parlor.  Conversation ceased, which puzzled her.  She had been a courtesan, and technically was still one, so why should she cause complete silence?  Then, she saw Kenshin's face; he looked utterly stunned.  As she had no idea of her current appearance, his expression caused her a great deal of consternation.

            "Tell me, Kenshin," said a man sitting to his right, "where did you find her, how old is she, how much does she charge, and why oh why is she with you, of all people?  Last I heard, you had no interest in women."

            "Franc, would you have the grace and presence of mind to kindly curb your tongue?"  Kenshin beckoned for Kaoru to sit on the sofa beside him, snaking an arm around her waist as she sat, but easing up on the amount of pressure with which he held her when she flinched slightly.  "If you must know, Franc, I hired Kaoru to entertain my guests over a year ago.  Due to unfortunate circumstances, I had to let her go before my travels.  Upon my return, I ran into her on the Pont Neuf, to witness her being severely abused by her new employer.  I offered her shelter here, as a friend, and she has been here ever since."

            Franc smiled knowingly.  Kenshin was not one to say it directly, and most likely did not realize what his current actions were saying to the others in the room.  This woman was more than just a friend.  He was possessive of her, however she most likely had enough spirit to combat his stubborn nature if he had let her go. 

            The party continued without any more disturbances.  Kaoru played the piano, the men talked, cigars were passed around after dinner, she played again…the usual formalities at a business party.  It was a shame, she thought, that Kenshin had no apparent interest in women.  However, it did make the general atmosphere less threatening.  Her affection for him, if it could be called that, was no les because of this fact.  She sighed, rising from the bench.  "Gentlemen, if has been a pleasure.  However, the hour is late, and I must retire.  Good evening."  With that, she left the room and proceeded down the hall to draw a bath and then go to sleep.  He back had started to hurt, and she was finding it difficult to breathe.  It was several hours before she could fall asleep, however.  The sounds of lovemaking from the next room, while something she was accustomed to hearing, generated images that haunted her even in her dreams.

            It was high noon by the time she woke the next day, feeling far too lethargic to move.  Pulling the pillow over her head, she tried to fall asleep again, to no avail.  Her head had started to throb, and she knew that she'd had too much wine.  The creak of the door opening alerted her to the presence of someone else in the room; Kenshin, most  likely, she thought.  Yes, definitely Kenshin.  The mattress shifted as he settled on it, somewhere near the vicinity of her waist.

            "Kaoru."  The only answer he received was a low groan.  "You should not have stayed up so long.  Not while you are still…" he was cut off by a smacking him in the face.  As it fell, her face came into view, flushed with fury.

            "Perhaps you could have taken that into account when you bought gowns that could only be worn corseted!"

            He smiled.  Her enraged response was something he had been looking forward to seeing again, as her lack of spirit had been unsettling.  Of course, she would misinterpret his expression.  

            "Oh, so I amuse you, do I?  Well, I'm glad something does!  You're quite the bore in company, always moping around."

            "I do not mope."

            "Alright then.  Your pouting!"

            "Nor do I pout, as you put it."

            "Oh yes you do.  You stick out your lower lip, huff, and walk around sullenly!"  She suddenly went an even darker shade of red, realizing the words that had escaped her mouth.  Glowering, as though her mortification were entirely his fault, she dove back under the covers, pulling another pillow over her head in the process.

            Kenshin chuckled.  She was an amusing woman.  Her vile temperament, for some reason, did not grate on his nerves as much as it once had; she was a refreshing change from the men he took to bed, and the simpering women he met at social gatherings.  Perhaps he really could become friends with her after all.  And, as she was technically no longer in his employ, perhaps things would work out better than they had with Jean.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_New chapter.__  This is probably the rate these will be turned out for the next few months…Too much schoolwork.  It's short, but it's a pivotal chapter.  I think…_

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 15

            Friends…Kenshin thought.  His relationship with Jean had been strained by the fact that Jean had been both is lover an in his employ.  And then there had been the whole "lie to Kenshin about your sex-life" bit.  It really good that Kaoru, for all her rapid, violent mood swings, had a much more level head than he did.  Had it not been for her intervention, Jean would be missing his family jewels, at the very least.  More likely, he would be dead.  

            Which brought  Kenshin's meandering thoughts back to Kaoru again.    Yes, she had a tongue sharp enough to cut diamond, but she had, nonetheless, been a fairly competent courtesan.  She possessed grace and an excellent memory, and her skills at the piano were, to his tone-deaf ear - and he heard more praises sung of her by his guests - superb.  She would, he thought, make a wonderful wife for someone.

            His innards twisted at that thought.  Hadn't she been severely injured by the last man who knew her?  She did not, in a any way, deserve the treatment she had received.  And why the hell did he care?  Alright, so he'd asked her to stay, but as a friend!  Having a woman on his arm at social occasions made things easier, and she was entertaining, but that was all!  It wasn't as though he was going to take her to bed, let alone marry her.  Although, he pondered, marriage for the convenience of the thing would be beneficial for both of them.  Perhaps that was what he ought to do; marry the woman and be glad of it.  She certainly did not to seem to mind his bringing lovers into the flat.  If she did, she said nothing about it.  Yes, he nodded, she would probably agree to a marriage of convenience.  However, lately she had been acting rather strangely whenever he was around.  It was actually rather unnerving.

            Women, he thought, were entitles he would never even begin to understand.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Yup, it's been a while.  I've been busy with school work and performances and such.  This entire chapter was written in statistics class yesterday.  Enjoy, short though it may be._

_The usual warning and disclaimer applies, see chapter one._

Chapter 16

            A year had passed since Kenshin had asked Kaoru to stay with him; a full year of building tension yet, at the same time, respect and a bit of admiration on both of their parts.  Kaoru had become an integral part of the household, and Kenshin had come to enjoy having her around.  Every day, Kenshin swore that he would talk with her about a convenience marriage, and similarly, every day would fail.  It wasn't that he was afraid to ask, per se, but rather that he simply never found the time.  He knew she wouldn't leave, she's said as much; and their relationship had grown to the point where they no longer we incessantly on the other's nerves, but yes, there was definitely still tension.  It dispersed when Kenshin had guests and clients (which was at least four times a week), but it built again after they left.

            Kaoru knew full well what she'd been feeling, but Kenshin was severely consternated.  After all, he'd never felt this way about a woman, let alone one with whom he was living, and he wasn't sure as to whether or not he was simply mistaking platonic care for something else.  Something far and beyond frightening to his mind.  It would completely flip his world, not to mention his other relationships, if he found that he was not attracted t omen alone.  His lovers' wives, fiancées, and admirers would adore Kaoru instantly on the single fact that he might marry, but where did that leave him?

            As it turned out, circumstances would force him to take action one way or another.  His next appointment was with someone he had not seen in years.

            Kaoru opened the door to a man she had never seen at the gatherings, and by this point, she knew all of Kenshin's clientele.  So, who was this man?  He was small in stature, probably only slightly taller than Kenshin, had russet hair and hazel eyes.  Her first thought upon seeing him was how handsome he was.  Her second was 'Did Kenshin age twenty years in one night?' 

            The man chuckled at her obvious confusion.  "Relax, child, I don't bite.  Would you be so kind as to fetch my wayward son?"  

            His only reply was Kaoru slipping into a faint.  Catching her easily before she hit the floor, he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the parlor where he lay her on a sofa before returning to the entrance hall, voice carrying throughout the flat. 

            "KENSHIN!"

            In his room, Kenshin awoke with a start.  That could not possibly have been… He jumped as the call rang out again, and was dressed and out the door faster than he'd been in years.  His only thought was "Bugger, I'm in deep shit."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Usual disclaimer and warnings apply.  See chapter one._

_Beware,__ much yelling and arguing, and general use of the most horrid language that can be put into a PG-13 story.  I want to use stronger, but that would require upping the rating._

Chapter 17

            When Kaoru came around an hour or so later, she found the two men laughing fit to be tied.

            "You…" Kenshin spluttered in between gasps of air, "you sold that piece for that much?  It was worth twice that amount!  You are such a softie!"

            Kaoru leaned against the doorframe, bemused.

            "Ah!" cried Kenshin's father. "Sleeping beauty has awoken!"

            Kenshin gave a rueful shake of his head.  "Kaoru, meet my father, Eric Himura.   The biggest sap on the planet, and a horrid womanizer.  Keep your hands to yourself, father."

            "My, my," drawled Himura Sr. "so possessive."

            Kenshin went scarlet, causing his father to break into ringing laughter, and Kaoru to smile. It was wonderful that they got along so well, she thought, and that Kenshin's father accepted him completely.  

            Her opinion of that changed, however, a few days later when she woke to shouting.  Pulling on a robe, she went out into the hall; the yells and curses were coming from the library.  Standing in the doorway, she could see Kenshin sitting in a chair, looking weary, while his father paced in circles and railed at him. 

            She took the time before they had a chance to notice her, although that didn't look likely at the moment, to let her gaze wander over Kenshin.  He was wearing black pants and a loose shirt that fell open halfway down his chest, the laces loose.  The pants looked like velvet, and the shirt silk.  Had she been in any sort of relationship with him other than former employee or friend, she would have gone and settled in his lap, head pillowed on his shoulder.  However, she instead watched various expression flicker across his face while his father's back was to him: hurt, annoyance, exasperation, horror, and finally fury before he leapt to his feet, eyes flashing.

            "Would you SHUT UP?  I'm twenty-six, I've been an adult for years, and can take care of myself!  I'm GAY, and I like it that way! Why can't you accept that there's a bloody unlikely chance of my having a family?  Why don't you go bug Hiromi?  She's younger, she's attractive..."

            "She's a nun."

            Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks en route to throttling Eric.  His voice had gone quiet.  "She's what?"

            "She has entered La Coure, and has given herself to God.  So you're the last of the family.  As such, it's YOUR responsibility to produce…"

            "Damn you, father!  You KNOW I've never been attracted to a woman in my life!  I've never felt anything for…"

            Kenshin's father smirked.  "And what about the lovely lady living with you who's heard all of your undignified ranting?"

            Kenshin whirled so fast that he nearly lost his balance.  His face went white at Kaoru's half furious, half hurt expression and could do nothing but stare, jaw hanging slack as a fish.  He was utterly mortified that she'd heard everything and hoped that she wouldn't leave, but could scarcely blame her if she did.  Her subsequent actions, however, floored him.

            Regaining her composure she stalked across the room to Eric ans slapped him so hard that her palm was red.  It set his teeth rattling as his head whipped to the side. Glowering, she proceeded to give him a lecture such as he'd not heard since his mother had scolded him twenty years ago about leaving is wife to raise the children while he went in search of art to sell.  Kenshin, meanwhile, was still staring at them, slack-jawed.  Soon, however, his shock began to fade, and he started to laugh silently.  She was finally back to her old, infuriating self, and he was actually glad of it, glad to hear her railing at someone.  He'd found that when she was angry her logic became sharp as a harpoon her sarcasm coming to the fore, and…those were words he'd never heard before.  He grinned.  True, she'd been a courtesan, but she was very well learned even for a courtesan.  He found himself wondering for the first time just what her familial background was.

            Twenty minutes later found Kenshin's father looking cowed, and slinking from the room.  Kaoru stood, hands on her hips, glaring at his back as he left, and Kenshin was now laughing so hard that his eyes were watering.  "Kaoru, my dear girl, you really surprise me.  No one has stood up to him like that in years."

            "Then it's high time, isn't it?  He shouldn't treat you that way.  Honestly!"

            He smiled softly, and stood, walking over to her.  "I can't blame him…he's getting old, and wants grandchildren, but it doesn't look as though that will happen."

            "You could always adopt…I'm sure there are homeless children out there who need to be taken in."

            "And for him that would be…quite a letdown.  He's the type of man who wants blood relatives, which requires…well…you heard what he thinks."

            "So…why not marry some girl, get drunk… It's been done before, and one time might be enough.  I suppose the problem would be in finding someone who wouldn't care that you're gay…"

            "Actually…I've been thinking about that…" he guided Kaoru to the closest chair and sat her down.  "Kaoru, I was wondering how you feel about marriages of convenience."

            "Well, I believe marriage should be for love, ultimately, but if convenience is needed, it's possible for love to grow…"  

She had, Kenshin thought, an adorable, confused frown, a thought which made him mentally smack himself.  You're gay, he thought.  You just told your unfeeling idiot of a father that you'd never been attracted to a woman before!  But, a tiny part of his brain queried, isn't there a first for everything?  Was it possible that he was beginning to love Kaoru?  He'd noticed, despite how she tried to hide it, that she had feelings for him.  Would marriage make it easier for him to figure out his feelings for her?

            "Kaoru…" he cleared his throat.  "Would you be willing to marry for convenience?"

            "Well…I suppose.  It would mean that I would no longer be a courtesan, but yes."

            "Would you be willing…that is…what I mean to say is…well…Oh bloody hell, why is this so damn difficult?"  He stood, and began pacing.  "You've known me for a while…you probably know me better than I do myself.  Would a woman ever want to marry me, gay bachelor that I am?"

           Kaoru watched him, smiling.  "You're intelligent, handsom, and wealthy.  You should see the looks you get at parties.  Oh yes, many woman would love to be your wife."

            "And what about you?"

            "Me? I…wait.  Are you asking me?  To marry…you?"

            Kenshin's words were a babble. "Yes, Kaoru, I am.  Purely out of convenience of course, I mean, it's not as though I'm…" He stopped, for Kaoru had fainted again.  Shaking his head, he lifted her and carried her into his room, settling her on the bed before sitting beside her, waiting for her to come round again. 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

            "He's grown into a handsome boy, son."

            "I still say that you've spoiled him rotten."

            "Well, he had to spoil someone; he wasn't around to spoil you."

            "At least I'm a responsible father."

            "Ouch, that hurts…Aah! Ok!  I get the point!  Didn't I already apologize?"

            "Grandpa!"  A small bundle of cotton and lace leapt into Eric's arms, making him grin.  For all of his badgering all those years ago, he really was proud.  He had grandson who was now six, and a granddaughter who, at four, believed that she could climb her grandfather much the way she could a tree. He laughed.  Kaoru, too, had been a wonderful addition to the family.  She managed to run the house, be a mother, and keep himself and Kenshin on their toes all the time, something that was quite difficult.  She'd also brought father and son closer together than they'd ever been.  Eric realized, after much reasoning, how much of an ass he'd been to his only son.

            During the first few years of their marriage, before Franc had been born, Kenshin still saw his old lovers.  Eric couldn't understand how Kaoru put up with it, and she told him that he'd never be able to.  He just didn't have the capability, but it was alright.  He'd accepted his son for who he was, finally.  

            As their marriage progressed, Kenshin had come to love Kaoru.  If he didn't pursue her with the same fervor as his lovers, it was understandable.  The love he had for his wife was deeper than that, part of it being a long-lasting trust and companionship that he had been unable to find anywhere else.  For her part, Kaoru both loved him and was in love with him.  It had made, thought Eric, for some rather noisy nights in the Himura manor; but the results were young and vibrant, and running around on the lawn in front of their parents.  Kenshin stood behind his wife, arms around her waist, which was growing again.  Eric wondered if the child would be a boy or a girl, and then found that he didn't care.  He was already blessed.

            "Come on, father," coaxed Kaoru, hooking an arm through his.  "It's getting late."  She smiled as they headed inside the manor, the children running ahead with Kenshin on their heels, screaming and laughing all the way.  Ten years ago she'd been in a smoky dance hall wondering about the direction of her life, and here she was, the lady of a manor and a member of a wonderful family.  She paused in the doorway to turn and look across the grounds, and felt Kenshin's arms encircle her waist again.  The setting sun lengthened the shadows of the trees and turned the distant roves to gold before sinking below the horizon, and still they stood there, the breeze whispering through the grass.  The sky had darkened to a deep purple-blue that was dapples with stars before they turned and closed the door on the summer night.

_That's the end, folks!  There will be no more, and there will not be a sequel, so please don't ask me if I'm planning on one.  _

**_ALSO_**_, I will not be writing any more, PERIOD, for a LONG TIME.  PLEASE don't ask me two write more; please don't tell me you're expecting more, because you'll only be let down.  **I QUIT**._

_HOWEVER…___

CONTEST!

For anyone who wants to, you can either write about Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding night, or about Kenshin with one of his lovers.  R-rating or above, if above, please tell me in the first line.  The best five will be added to the fic as "outtakes" of sorts.  **_Deadline May 13!_**


End file.
